Simple humano
by Karina-Alcalina
Summary: Se levantó de su lugar, se puso la capa y tapó su cabeza con la amplia capucha. Pronto se desataría una guerra, pero por lo pronto la misión estaba completa, aunque no como él hubiera querido. Para los humanos si aún hay vida, aún quedan oportunidades.


Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Este fic participa en el reto Universos Alternos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

Algunas aclaraciones antes de que sigan leyendo... eso es por decirlo así "la tierra media" ya saben, la onda de los humanos y los elfos.

¡Tío que pensé cuando vi que me tocaba Zaku Abumi! pues no mucho, "pampumpam" golpes, sangre y violencia, muertes indiscriminadas ¡espero que lo disfruten! pero les vengo advirtiendo que son 4,700 palabras de pura mierda aburrida JAJAJAJAJJA.

* * *

Simple humano. 

_Soy_  
 _una vela de cien llamas_  
 _consumiéndose_  
 _en la anarquía de sus argumentos_  
 _mientras la modesta_  
 _belleza muerta del otoño_  
 _observa. -_

Karin cayó desde los arboles sobre el primer objetivo, su mano ágil y empuñando la daga bañada en carmesí, arremetió contra la garganta del individuo cercenándola en un corte preciso. La pelirroja fue silenciosa.

Zaku observaba a varios metros, esperando a su vez también por su objetivo, su mano sostenía una daga bañada en sangre cuyo objetivo era degollar al próximo guardia que apareciera por el sendero del bosque.

Apareció y Zaku cayó sobre él, el trancazo lo desestabilizó pero el golpe final fue el frío metal deslizándose por la frágil garganta. El elfo comenzó a desangrarse de inmediato, sin retorno.

Un elfo menos.

Según lo que Karin le había dicho, dos guardias de los elfos se habían adelantado por el sendero que los llevaba a la Aldea de la hoja, los dos ya estaban muertos, mas atrás probablemente vendría el joven príncipe escoltado por dos guardaespaldas. Eso sumaba tres enemigos por asesinar… solo tres, pero…

Miró el cuerpo del elfo que se desangraba, hasta ese momento, para Zaku aquellas eran criaturas desconocidas, no sabía que esperar de su enfrentamiento con ellas, habría mentido al decir que no se sentía inquieto cuando partió a la misión, pero en ese momento, al ver el cuerpo, varios centímetros mas alto que él, atlético y de increíbles rasgos finos y bellos, de aquella criatura casi mágica, desangrarse debido a su ataque, Zaku se sintió superior y la adrenalina corrió por sus venas. Estaba mas que preparado para matar al príncipe de los elfos del sur y a todo su jodido reino.

Sasuke Uchiha moriría.

Karin le ayudó a esconder el cuerpo de ambos elfos muertos con rapidez. Luego volvieron a desplegarse entre los arboles que flanqueaban el camino para ejecutar la emboscada final.

El sol llegaba en dorados haces entre las hojas de los arboles, el ambiente olía a tierra húmeda y las aves cantaban tonadas pacificas, sin saber el enfrentamiento que se avecinaba.

Pasaron mas de treinta minutos antes de que Zaku pudiese distinguir las figuras de los tres elfos en el sendero. A pesar de la distancia pudo percatarse de la estatura por mucho superior a la de un simple humano. Las descripciones que Orochimaru le había dado a él y Karin encajaban perfectamente, a varios metros de ellos pudo ver la mata de cabello rubio de uno de los escoltas, bajo la capa de piel no parecía tener mucha musculatura. Y efectivamente la muchacha que los acompañaba tenía el cabello de un exótico color rosa y a pesar de su estatura se veía bastante menuda en comparación a los elfos que habían asesinado hace un rato. Por último el príncipe, era el mas alto, el cabello negro lustroso brillaba en reflejos azules. Ninguno llevaba caballos, todos armados con arco y un carcaj repleto de flechas.

Zaku acarició la espada aún envuelta en capas que llevaba afirmada en su cintura, sin embargo el plan contemplaba primero deshacerse de los escoltas. Ellos pronto alcanzarían el árbol en donde Karin se ocultaba entre el follaje, su capa verde ocultaba su llamativo cabello, se camuflaba casi a la perfección, al igual que Zaku. Aún así pudo ver como el gesto de la chica se llenaba de estupefacción, seguramente apreciando la arrolladora belleza de los tres elfos.

No negaba que al principio se sorprendió, pero Lord Orochimaru les había advertido sobre sus cualidades, incluyendo su belleza que superaba por mucho la de la mas bella de las mujeres humanas, para Zaku era mas peligroso el otro dato, según había dicho el gobernante de sus tierras, Lord Orochimaru, los elfos eran tan increíblemente fuertes que incluso para escoltar al príncipe de su reino solo necesitaban unos cuantos hombres.

No supo si lo que acababa de hacer –asesinar a uno de los guardias de Uchiha Sasuke –demostraba su superioridad ante aquella raza, sin embargo no podía confiarse, de seguro los escoltas mas cercanos al príncipe eran los mas fuertes. Pero él tenía un as bajo la manga, la espada en el cinto de su cintura era el punto débil de cualquier elfo, incluso del mas fuerte de ellos…

Los tres elfos pasaron bajo el árbol en que Karin se encontraba, ninguno demostró sentirse inquieto o sospechar algo. Abumi acarició el mango de una de las dagas que llevaba, primero usaría esa, luego vendría la espada, la cual estaba destinada al pelinegro. Retiró la pequeña funda de cuero y contó hasta tres.

Tres.

Cuando los elfos estuvieron a la mitad de camino entre Karin y él, Zaku pudo ver como la mata de cabello rojizo de su compañera ondeo en el viento mientras caía desde el árbol, aterrizando impecablemente, él a su vez hizo lo mismo y todo pareció detenerse en ese instante.

Las tres criaturas se quedaron estáticas, solo sus ojos se movían y las orbes mas oscuras de entre los elfos se posaron sobre él. Una sonrisa de suficiencia abarcó el rostro de Uchiha Sasuke y al instante siguiente la daga que Zaku mantenía en sus manos voló por los aires, rozando la capa de piel de la elfa de cabello rosado. Los ojos verdes de la mujer se abrieron levemente mientras esquivaba el arma voladora.

Y pronto pudo ver, tal como decía el plan, a Karin moverse hacia ellos, la chiquilla era rápida y su daga ensangrentada rozó el cuello del elfo rubio, sin embargo los ojos de Zaku no fueron capaces de ver el movimiento del príncipe, quien en un pestañeo tenía atrapada a la pelirroja desde el cuello.

Unas simples ratas intentando atacarnos –habló el príncipe, su voz era grave pero agradable a la vez, Zaku pensó que jamás un humano podría poseer tal timbre de voz.

-¿Qué quieren? –la elfa habló -¿Acaso quieren robarnos?

-No seas tonta, Sakura –le dijo el príncipe -ningún humano en su sano juicio intentaría robar a unos elfos, además… se han deshecho de los dos escoltas que se adelantaron.

-Bastardos –masculló el rubio -¿Qué quieren?

Zaku observó con cuidado, no tenía entrada, y las dagas que le quedaban serían inútiles contra ellos, la espada era el única arma que poseía bañada en sangre, solo eso los derrotaría, pero tres elfos contra un humano… era un suicidio, antes de lo único que se valía era de la astucia y agilidad de Karin, además del factor sorpresa y ahora no tenía nada. Sopesó las posibilidades… Karin era mujer muerta, pero él estaba vivo, era mas fuerte que un humano promedio, y aún existía un plan B.

El sol se reflejó fugazmente en la daga plateada que cortó el aire en dirección a la elfa, Zaku había notado que era mas lenta que el rubio y el príncipe, y no se había equivocado en su apreciación, pues la daga aterrizó limpiamente sobre la clavícula de la muchacha, cerca de su cuello.

El primero en distraerse fue el rubio que se abalanzó sobre ella con clara preocupación, en cambio las pupilas del Uchiha bailaron desde Zaku hasta la chica por apenas un segundo, solo para volver a observarlo a él.

Era ese momento o nunca, la elfa estaba herida, el elfo rubio distraído y el príncipe con su rehén, si intentaba algo debía soltar a Karin, quien significaba un potencial peligro para sus dos acompañantes, antes tendría que asesinarla y el tiempo que usara para hacer eso serían valiosos segundos en los que Zaku podría desaparecer en el bosque.

No esperó a ver la decisión del elfo.

Quizás Karin moriría, pensó Zaku mientras corría por el bosque, pero él aún seguía vivo y se creía con la suficiente fuerza como para ejecutar el plan B.

Mas estaba seguro que la elfa viviría, una simple daga de plata no era nada contra un elfo, solo una hemorragia momentánea que sería contrarrestada por su ridículo y poderoso poder de regeneración.

.

.

.

Hace mucho tiempo que las tierras habían sido divididas, incluso antes de que Zaku Abumi pisara este mundo, los humanos habían sido ahuyentados y exiliados a los confines de la tierra, los lugares mas áridos y desprovistos de vida que existían, las criaturas causantes de eso habían sido llamados "elfos" por los antepasados de Zaku, y a pesar de que muchas generaciones de humanos habían tratado de darles caras para recuperar los terrenos que le pertenecían, todo había terminado siendo una masacre humana pues los elfos gozaban de un increíble poder, y poco a poco las personas se habían resignado a _sobrevivir_ en aquellas tierras que no eran alcanzadas por los rayos del sol ni hidratadas por los ríos que descendían de las montañas. Solo Dios sabía como la raza humana había sobrevivido hasta ese punto.

Por cientos de años los humanos no se atrevieron a cruzar las fronteras que los separaban de los elfos, eso hasta que Orochimaru había ascendido al poder y reclutando tantos hombres como pudo, entrenándolos y formándolos en las artes del combate y la magia oscura, atacó dos de los pueblos elficos mas cercanos, la misión había sido un éxito, los elfos residentes habían sido exterminados, y los preparativos para ocupar aquellas tierras por los humanos se estaban llevando a cabo. Zaku Abumi era uno de aquellos hombres que Orochimaru había entrenado, fuerte, hosco, un hombre de poca paciencia y con mucha confianza en si mismo, sus habilidades eran por mucho superiores a la de la mayoría de los súbditos del gobernador de los humanos.

A Zaku se le había asignado la misión mas importante, a él y a una de las pocas mujeres que Orochimaru había entrenado, Karin una maga con poderes de clarividencia, solo ellos dos habían sido encomendados para asesinar al príncipe elfo, en una emboscada en medio del bosque, mientras el Uchiha y sus guardas se dirigían a la aldea de Konoha para realizar… tramites. Orochimaru había planeado todo meticulosamente, si Sasuke Uchiha moría sería una clara señal de rebeldía por parte de los humanos y más que eso, demostraba que también eran fuertes y que no tenían miedo, y ni hablar de la desestabilización que causaría en el reino elfico la muerte de su príncipe, y es más… si el asesinato no era atribuido a los humanos probablemente lo sería a los elfos del norte, y entonces una gran guerra entre dos reinos de elfos se aproximaría, sin duda sería una ventaja para el pueblo humano que atacaría los flancos débiles de las místicas criaturas.

La cueva, donde Karin y él habían guardado el arsenal de armas y ocuparon de refugio, estaba húmeda y apestaba a algo muerto, pero parecía estar lo suficientemente lejos, además el olor a mierda de aquel lugar camuflaría su propio aroma y con suerte pasaría desapercibido para los instintos desarrollados de los elfos. Zaku calculó que para ese momento la elfa que había atacado probablemente se había restablecido, mas no sabía con certeza que estuviesen tras él, después de todo a los ojos de los elfos él no era mas que una rata que intentaba robar elegantes joyas y mercancía –o al menos eso habían planeado que ellos pensaran.

Pensó en Karin, la chiquilla debía estar más muerta que el animal que se estaba descomponiendo en esa cueva. Apenas la conocía pero definitivamente extrañaría sus habilidades de clarividencia, sin ellas realizar el plan B sería mucho mas difícil y definitivamente mas arriesgado.

El anochecer llegó y no hubo rastros de los elfos, Zaku un poco mas confiado armo una fogata para capear el frío nocturno. A la luz de la caldera analizó los mapas con detenida atención y una vez más extrañó la inteligencia de Karin, la muchacha era una odiosa pero era lista y se encargaba del ámbito estratégico. Suspiró y siguió leyendo los documentos que debía tener en cuenta para la realización del plan B. Sopesó la situación tras la muerte de la pelirroja, habían cosas que no serían tan fáciles de llevar a cabo, tendría que hacer uso de sus mejores habilidades para poder triunfar.

Bajo la premisa que dictaba el encuentro del príncipe del reino del sur, Sasuke Uchiha, y la princesa del Norte, Hinaya Hyuga, en tierras neutras, La aldea de la hoja era un lugar neutro que se dedicaba principalmente al comercio entre el reino del sur y el norte, en ese lugar ambos elfos celebrarían la primera cita que los llevaría a un matrimonio para unir a ambos reinos en paz. Zaku pensó lo irónico que era celebrar ese primer encuentro en un lugar neutral, eso denotaba la tensión política y militar que había entre ambas realezas. Pero bueno, el plan B se apoyaba bajo esa idea, tendría que secuestrar a la princesa del norte para poder atraer a su prometido, sonaba fácil a simple vista, pero la advertencia de Orochimaru había sido clara ¡aquel plan debía evitarse a toda cosa! Llevarse a cabo solo ante situaciones desesperadas pues los elfos del norte eran conocidos por sus habilidades por mucho superiores a los elfos del sur, añadiéndole a eso extrañas habilidades de clarividencia que, según los rumores, le otorgaban la capacidad de detectar a un enemigo a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Zaku chasqueó la lengua, rumores eran rumores, y a pesar de que jamás en su vida había visto a ese tipo de elfos, no creía realmente que fuesen tan fuertes. Él era mucho mas fuerte.

Sonrió confiado y se dispuso a dormir para recobrar las energías.

Con o sin Karin llevaría a cabo la misión, le ayudaría a Lord Orochimaru a recuperar las tierras que le pertenecían a los humanos.

.

.

.

La aldea de la hoja era una pueblo atestado de elfos apresurados, caminando de aquí a allá sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor, la mayoría de los mercaderes solo se preocupaban de vender su mercancía y cuidar su mercancía de los ladronzuelos, es por eso que nadie notó –o a nadie le importó –cuando el hombre de capa verde y rebelde cabello negro cubrió la boca de la elfa que se entretenía jugueteando con el agua del estanque en plena plaza de La Hoja, tampoco nadie notó que la estatura del sujeto era mas baja que la de un elfo promedio, llegando a ser unos centímetros mas bajos que la muchacha que había amenazado con una daga de brillante plata y de hoja cubierta en sangre.

-¿Sabes que tiene esta daga, princesa? –le había murmurado al oído cuando estuvo cerca de ella sin siquiera hacerse notar –está llena de sangre de dragón, princesa, no se te ocurra gritar.

El arma secreta de los humanos era la sangre de dragón que Lord Orochimaru había conseguido –en situaciones misteriosas –, la cual no permitía la regeneración y cicatrización acelerada que gozaban los elfos, de esta manera morían por las hemorragias que los cortes le causaban y también envenenaba su sangre si el corte no era tratado a tiempo.

Parecía la calma antes de la tormenta, la princesa apenas se había resistido y permanecía amarrada en el cuarto barato que él había alquilado para retenerla, era verdad que la tenía amenazada con su daga bañada en sangre, pero aún así parecía demasiado fácil ¿Qué había sobre los increíbles poderes de clarividencia de los elfos del norte? Al parecer no eran mas que rumores. Aún así no bajaría la guardia, Zaku se sentó a esperar.

-Esto no es nada contra ti princesa –le comentó jugando con la daga entre sus manos -, es mas bien contra toda tu raza.

La joven a pesar de no estar amordazada no respondió, se limitó a bajar su blanca mirada hacia el sucio piso. Zaku debía reconocer que era hermosa, bueno, todos los elfos lo eran, pero ella tenía toda la pinta de pertenecer a la realeza y aquellos ojos blancos ¡jamás había visto algo así en su vida! Primero pensó que era ciega pero ella no había actuado como una no vidente.

Habían pasado alrededor de quince minutos cuando escuchó los primeros ruidos estruendosos en el primer piso de la posada, con rapidez se posiciono junto a la princesa que permanecía amarrada, quizás era Uchiha, o quizás los escoltas de la princesa que se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia.

Preparó la daga en su mano, que para su vergüenza comenzaba a sudar, y la apunto hacia la puerta de entrada, cuando esta se abrió la daga ya estaba surcando el aire de la sucia habitación y terminó clavándose en uno de los brazos del elfo rubio, quién no pareció demasiado inmutado. Justo detrás de él la elfa de cabello rosado –a Zaku aún le costaba asimilar aquel color en su pelo –entró y se encargó de la daga enterrada en el brazo de su compañero.

La fémina sonrió con suficiencia.

-Esa era tu última daga con sangre de dragón –comenzó a hablar la elfa -, lo sabemos porque te hemos seguido desde que escapaste.

A Zaku le tembló la mano, acarició la empuñadura de la espada.

-En cuanto secuestraste a la princesa Hinata lo supimos –prosiguió ella en tono calmado -, con que los humanos están tratando de crear discordia entre los elfos ¿eh?

-Sasuke, ahora es todo tuyo –la ronca voz el elfo rubio sonó apenas un segundo antes de que el cristal de la ventana se rompiera en mil pedazos y el príncipe elfo aterrizara en uno de los raídos colchones de la habitación.

-Hn… Eres realmente molesto para ser un simple humano.

-¡La espada! –chilló de pronto la princesa, su voz era como el tintineo de campanas de plata, lo cual logró sorprender a Zaku levemente, empezaba a sentirse aturdido y asqueado a la vez entre tanta belleza y elegancia elfica. Antes de que pudiera decir más le tapó la delicada boca con una de sus grandes manos.

-El rubio va a morir –intentó desviar la atención mientras pensaba que haría.

La elfa de cabello rosa le lanzó una mirada cargada. –Ja, soy la mejor médico de todo el reino, bajo mis cuidados estará como nuevo en menos de una semana.

Aún así Zaku pudo reconocer el temblor en la voz de ella.

-El único que va a morir aquí eres tú, je… -cansancio en la voz del rubio.

Entonces, el rubio y la pelirosa estaban fuera de la ecuación, eso dejaba a la princesa y al príncipe. ¿Y si mataba la mataba a ella funcionaría igual? Probablemente, la situación sería la misma, absolutamente nadie pensaría que un simple humano había asesinado a la princesa del norte, probablemente la culpa caería en Sasuke Uchiha y eso significaría la misma desestabilización en la tregua de ambos reinos elficos. Ah, también sabía que moriría apenas degollara el frágil y níveo cuello femenino, pero todos los humanos lo sabrían apenas la situación se caldeara entre los elfos, que el gran Zaku, el mas fuerte de los humanos, habría realizado con éxito la misión, y aunque él jamás podría ver con sus propios ojos las tierras que los humanos conseguirían, sus descendientes si podrían. Así estaba la cosa.

Sin darse cuenta de cuando y como, la afilada espada bañada en sangre de dragón se ceñía peligrosamente al cuello de la princesa, y aunque tenía al menos quince minutos antes de que la sangre se descompusiera y se volviera inservible –el efecto que la luz tenía sobre ella –ya había decidido todo, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y…

Quizás los había subestimado, tonto de él… la princesa no tenía escoltas porque no los necesitaba, no al menos hasta ese momento, el que probablemente aquel sujeto había estado viendo desde hace un buen rato hasta que consideró prudente intervenir, y lo hizo de una manera fantasmal, literalmente, fue como un fantasma que vino con la briza de la cortina que se elevó ante su paso, su mano ya estaba posicionada sobre la de Zaku cuando éste se dio cuenta de que alguien más había entrado, y el humano pudo ver, en el reflejó de la hoja de la espada que no alcanzaba a cubrirse de sangre, los ojos blancos de la bella criatura, espeluznante ser.

-Hinata –habló con aquella voz de agradable tono que trae consigo la muerte –que descuidada has sido.

-Lo siento tanto Neji… -respondió ella, y solo en ese momento Zaku se dio cuenta que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y la mano sobre la boca de la princesa ya no cumplía su cometido. La otra que sostenía la espada ya no estaba amenazando con la vida de la fémina, la pálida mano del elfo recién aparecido la había movido de su lugar sin siquiera realizar un esfuerzo mayor.

Oh, los había subestimado, verdaderamente eran fuertes los elfos del norte, lo pudo ver también en la atónita mirada de los sureños presentes, en la del príncipe Sasuke que parecía molesto ante aquella gratuita muestra de habilidad.

Pero… si ellos eran tan fuertes ¿Por qué la princesa se había dejado atrapar tan fácilmente?

-Parece que llegué justo a tiempo –siguió hablando el recién llegado -, sería una lástima que por un malentendido causado por un insignificante humano los reinos del norte y el sur entraran en guerra.

-Nos has salvado –susurró la pelirosa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a su lado el elfo rubio se había sentado en el piso y parecía débil.

-¡Cállate Sakura, tenía todo bajo control! –rugió Sasuke Uchiha.

Zaku no comprendía nada, y todo pasaba a una velocidad inverosímil para su simple vista de humano, así que no sintió cuando la espada ensangrentada era arrebatada de sus manos y daba muerte a los dos escoltas del príncipe del sur, solo se percató de lo ocurrido cuando la sangre de ambas criaturas comenzó su lento fluir sobre las tablas del piso.

Sobraba decir que estaba completamente confundido, además de horrorizado.

El príncipe Uchiha y el nuevo elfo comenzaron a acecharse como dos felinos a través de la pequeña habitación, y en un nuevo y borroso movimiento el cual no pudo divisar, para variar, ambos habían cambiado su posición y el príncipe Sasuke había aprovechado para tomar la daga que hace un rato había herido a su escolta.

-La pagarás… -murmuró el pelinegro, volviendo a acechar al elfo de larga cabellera castaña.

-Es una lástima –volvió a repetir el elfo del norte -, que el príncipe Sasuke muera, que se desate la guerra… pero no te preocupes, el reino del norte destruirá a los tuyos… Uchiha.

-Tsk… ¿Eran estos sus jodidos planes?

El castaño negó con la cabeza, sonrió de medio lado. –Te lo contaré, ya que de todas formas morirás… la familia secundaria de la realeza jamás llegaremos al trono, sin embargo si el Rey Hiashi muere el trono será mío, y toda la culpa recaerá en la guerra que se desatará con tu muerte, yo llevaré al Reino del norte al triunfo frente a las fuerzas militares de los Uchiha, algo que el cobarde de Hiashi Hyuga jamás se atrevió a hacer a pesar de tener los medios.

-Hn… pareces confiado, Hyuga, ¿pero que me dices de su hija? Eres prácticamente un sirviente, ella…

-Gobernaremos juntos –la única elfa viva de la estancia ya estaba de pie junto a Zaku.

¡Por dios! Esto se estaba saliendo de lo normal ¿acaso estaba soñando? ¿Cuándo es que la elfa se había liberado de las amarras? Él ni siquiera lo había notado ¿Y de qué iba toda esa mierda de la guerra entre elfos? ¡Ni siquiera estaban contemplando a los humanos en todo la belicosa situación ¿Tan insignificantes eran ellos para aquellos seres?

Lo reconocía, se sentía asustado, minimizado, no entendía ni una mierda, tan… insignificante ¡había logrado todo eso porque él era un plan secundario de aquel elfo de ojos blancos! Zaku comenzó a retroceder dentro de la habitación hasta que su pared se pegó a la muralla, deseo con todo su fervor poder atravesarla pero solo pudo seguir siendo espectador de la escena que se desarrollaba en sus propias narices.

-Así que le echaran la culpa a este pobre humano, para que Hiashi no sepa la basura de súbditos que viven bajo su propio techo ¿Eh? –Zaku comprendió que el Uchiha intentaba distraer con sus palabras, pues pudo ver el instante en que la pierna de Sasuke se preparaba para moverse, y al instante siguiente estaba sobre la princesa, amenazando de nuevo su frágil cuello con la daga bañada en sangre de dragón y la de su amigo. -¿Y tú princesa Hinata? Con que hacerle eso a tu propio padre –le murmuró junto al oído –Y pensar que serías mi esposa, eres realmente una perra… ¡esto va por mi amigo Naruto! –grito aquello ultimo justo antes de degollar a la mujer, que de inmediato calló de bruces al piso.

Ella no había puesto resistencia, el que se hacía llamar Neji tampoco, y Zaku supo porque, sintió una leve compasión por el príncipe Sasuke que estaba a punto de morir, pero también frustración por no ser él quien lo asesinara. El príncipe no había pensado, se notaba bajo el yugo de la furia y el raciocinio nublado, ah… porque la sangre de dragón de la daga ya se había descompuesto hace un buen rato…

Así que cuando el Uchiha se dispuso a avanzar hacia un lado, la ágil mano de la elfa le atrapó un pie, desestabilizándolo por sorpresa y al segundo después el elfo que poseía la espada acabó con la vida del príncipe Sasuke.

¡Se suponía que él debía acabar con el príncipe Sasuke! Las cosas no debieron haber sido así… Zaku se estremeció apoyado contra la muralla. La guerra se aproximaba y si los humanos se enfrentaban a los elfos del norte… todo estaría perdido, lo supo ahí, al ver a aquella criatura acabar con todos de manera magistral.

La princesa se puso de pie y se acercó a su aliado, ambos se abrazaron de una manera que sobrepasaba lo fraternal, el humano comprendió, sin mucho rodeo, que aquel elfo que no pertenecía a la realeza había seducido a la hija del Rey para que le acompañara en aquel golpe indirecto a la nobleza del norte, ¡un motín contra su propio padre! Que vulgar, que despreciable, ¡pero que astuto!

El elfo le quitó con delicadeza la sangre que había salpicado sobre el rostro de ella, luego de eso fue que clavó su mirada sobre Zaku, ¡solo entonces lo tomaba a él en cuenta! Y lo miraba con aquella altanería, como si él, Zaku, el mas fuerte de los hombres de Lord Orochimaru, no fuese mas que una alimaña mugrienta… de un momento a otro su cuerpo se había deslizado por la pared, dejándolo sentado y bajo el atento escrutinio del elfo, el que pronto estuvo frente a él, empuñado la espada asesina de elfos contra su garganta.

Sonrió de medio lado. Ahí llegaba su fin… al menos la misión estaba hecha –aunque no como se suponía pasase –la guerra entre elfos se avecinaba y todos pensarían que había sido él quien había tenido éxito. Estaba preparado para morir.

-Neji… -escuchó la melodiosa voz de la joven elfa presente, como una suplica, como piedad.

-Está bien –le dijo el otro, luego volcó de nuevo su atención hacia Zaku –te dejaré vivir… pero no será por mucho tiempo, pronto arrasaremos con su raza.

Zaku soltó un gruñido que no supo de donde vino –Eso lo veremos…

-Neji… -insistió algo ansiosa la mujercita.

-Ustedes humanos son escoria, no hacen mas que destruir las tierras que le brindan vida para sobrevivir, no saben vivir en armonía con su entorno ¡no merecen ni el más árido pedazo de esta tierra!

Y pronto estuvo solo, ambos elfos desaparecieron. Se relajó sobre el piso, tomó varias bocanadas de aire en lo que observaba los cuerpos inertes de aquellos elfos que intentó asesinar antes. Ellos habían sido tan débiles frente a aquellos dos elfos de ojos extrañamente blancos, al igual que él mismo.

Por primera vez su condición de humano le hizo sentirse vulnerable y tan pequeño como un insecto.

Un simple humano, la extensión de aquella frase, tan pequeña, describía en su totalidad el caos de su mente.

Se levantó de su lugar, se puso la capa y tapó su cabeza con la amplia capucha.

Pronto se desataría una guerra, pero por lo pronto la misión estaba completa, aunque no como él hubiera querido.

Tenía que cumplir cuentas frente a Lord Orochimaru.

* * *

Notas: por si no entendieron: Orochimaru gobierna a los humanos quienes perdieron sus tierras hace cientos de años atras contra los elfos que llegaron de repente misteriosamente, este tio feo manda logra tomarse dos poblados elficos cerca de las tierras humanas, pero su plan es mas grande, quiere debilitar tanto a los elfos como pueda, por eso pretende desestabilizar sus reinos, haciendo creer que el asesinato de sasuke fue obra de los elfos del norte (los reinos del norte y el sur estan en relativa "paz" y son gobernados por distintos reyes) por eso manda a karin y zaku a emboscar y matar a sasuki sin dejar huella, cabe destacar que zaku es realmente fuerte pero solo comparandolo con un humano normal, es por eso que puede enfrentarse y hacerle el peso un poco contra sasuke, naruto y sakura. Sin embargo resulta que el plan no sale, karin muere y debe realizar el plan B, secuestrar a hinata, que es la prometida de sasuke (se van a juntar en la aldea de la hoja que es un lugar neutral, asi ningun reino se sentira bajo amenaza al tener al enemigo bajo su propio techo) para atraer al uchiha, PEEERO resulta que hinata y neji se estaban aprovechando del plan, por eso deja que la secuestre, ellos sabian todo, no olvidar que tienen "poderes de clarividencia" los elfos del norte (que se imaginaran son todos como los hyuga) son super fuertes, incluso mas que los del sur, la cosa es que el plan de estos tios era que Zaku matara a Sasuki, pero como al final a Sasuke se le escapo todo de las manos y Zaku quiso matar a Hinata, Neji tuvo que intervenir, ahi es cuando se rebela el plan ¡Neji quiere que haya una guerra para excusar el asesinato del rey Hiashi y asi poder el tomar el poder! ya vemos, cuando mate a hiashi dirá tambien que fueron los elfos del sur infiltrados o algo asi, y ahi el atacara a todos para quedarse con el universo completo... o algo asi... ¡y hinata lo apoya! ¿por qué? eso no es de nuestra incumbencia, esta historia es sobre Zaku, asi que todos mueren y Zaku vive, se da cuenta de lo insignificante que es pero aun asi, lleno de aquel espiritu humano que nos gobierna a seguir con nuestras metas... ¡sigue adelante! aunque sepa que se viene la peor de las guerras contra los humanos.

Aunque si no entendieron eso... entonces soy un fracaso como escritora ¡y esto ha sido una mierda!

Por favor dejen un review con sus opiniones y comentarios ¡muchas gracias!


End file.
